


A Plot Idea for Another's Fanfic That's Stuck In My Head

by SilverWhiteRaven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWhiteRaven/pseuds/SilverWhiteRaven
Summary: I am a terrible fan of MiniMinou and their Iron Kissed MLB FanFic, this 'first encounter' idea between Chat Noir and power'd-up Mari was stuck in my head and I had to write it down. I didn't do a full out writing for it, its basically a condensed/outline version of the full scene, I felt it rude to actually write a full 'chapter' when the story isn't mine. Its basically just 'me, a fan, imagining a far out there dream ideal that would be cute and progress the story like a sling shot because my poor heart is impatient for the big reveals' thing. Plz forgive me, MiniMinou ;;u;;





	A Plot Idea for Another's Fanfic That's Stuck In My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiniMinou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMinou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Iron Kissed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734112) by [MiniMinou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniMinou/pseuds/MiniMinou). 

> (Dear MiniMinou: I will take this down if I have overstepped with it, I understand if I have! At the very least, let me say thank you for all your writing and being such an inspiration~!!)

Chat is restless, goes out for a run in full fluffy form   
Mari insists she get a chance to explore her powers, promises to be safe and stay close to town   
But she wanders a little too far, perhaps near the castle   
It begins to resemble the dream Chat and Mari ‘shared’   
Only different, not quite a chase so much as a curious follow   
She shows fear upon seeing him, and he is wary and on edge   
Yet she promises him no harm despite him being the dangerous one   
He makes note of how her feathers do not bother his nose   
He asks her name, finding her familiar, and realizing she may be a hunter   
She asks his name back   
He counters, saying names have power   
She retorts that he asked first, and if he won’t share an equal trade, then he gets nothing   
Touche, he says, though says his name is worth more than hers   
Simply because he is fae and she is human, she asks   
No, because he has power and she does not   
She scoffs and says she could probably defeat him easily   
Is that a challenge?   
She pauses, no, its not   
Another pause   
She asks him which name he wants, he is surprised and asks her what she means   
She tells him she has two names, one real, and one guise, he may pick one in exchange for his   
He scoffs again, again stating the exchange is unfair   
She agrees, says she will answer one question as well, as long as it is not for the other name   
He thinks, and agrees, he is a curious cat after all, as she can likely tell   
He says he will tell her half his name for each half of her end of the bargain   
She agrees, and says she will answer his question first, then her name   
He asks why so   
She find a complete name in exchange for a full name is more fair   
He shrugs, either way he will get both, and thinks of his question   
He asks her what she is and why she is here   
She laughs and says that’s two questions   
He ignores how he likes her laugh, reminding himself she may be enemy   
He says its two sides of the same questioning coin   
She laughs again, and concedes, saying she is a Champion here to protect the Prince   
The Prince?   
Yes, the Prince   
She’s nervous, tells him his question was good, since it now puts her and the Prince at risk   
He asks her to explain, she laughs again, so many questions and no name   
He huffs and stares, she stares back stubbornly, until she sighs and answers   
She says that though he is not attacking her, he may still be her enemy   
And she is giving herself away for a name she wouldn't even know how to use   
She shouldn’t be here, she is wary again, this is dangerous and stupid   
He feels urged to keep her calm, reassure her   
He says he is no danger to the Prince, though he knows of the dangers she thinks of   
She considers asking, but shakes her head, saying she would, but doubted he would answer    
He feels almost mockingly offended by her distrust, and says that so long as she answers…   
So shall he   
She asks him, then, to give the promised half of his name, since his questions keep coming   
He grins, and says it is Chat, deciding against a lie   
She pauses, and laughs, saying whoever named him only described him   
What an odd way to name, she bet she could guess his name in one try   
He barks a laugh, though slightly offended for his Lady   
He challenges her to guess the other half of his name, then   
Noir, she retorts   
He bristles and grows still   
Her eyes go wide as she realizes she was right   
He takes a wary step away and she holds her hands out, worried   
Don't go, she pleas, she can still give the name he wants   
He pauses, and settles, though on edge, she was smart and should be careful   
He wants her real name, as he too had a fake one, and a true name for a true name is only fair  
She is glad to see him stay, laughing lightly, saying oh, now he wishes to be fair?   
He glares and she holds up her hands again, giving in   
Marinette Dupain-Cheng   
He bristles again, yet does not move away again   
Why is the name familiar, someone the Prince knows?   
So, she says, any more questions?   
They are fair game now   
He shrugs, still thinking, debating to ask the mirror, so she asks her own   
Why are the fae after the Prince   
He stares, thinking, should he answer?   
An idea comes to mind, to tell the truth, if not all, from the perspective of Underhill   
Underhill is withering   
She looks shocked, asking what he means   
He grins, glad to see he can puck at her heart strings   
The human’s use of iron in the land is harming it   
The Prince is a means to an end   
She narrows her eyes and glares, if they harm him, Underhill will do more than wither   
He is taken aback, staying silent   
Though his hackles are raised as he finds her threat feels as though it holds weight   
Why does she care for the Prince, anyways   
Her turn to be silent   
He looked her over, taking a shot in the dark, she cares for him, doesn't she?   
Her turn to bristle, saying yes, she does, not that her remembers her, more quietly   
He decides to consult his mirror later, this may be helpful to know his new enemy to avoid   
She then asks why the fae took the Prince and gave him back   
He says he doesn't know   
A pause, then she asks how they took him   
His turn to pause, again, he doesn't know   
He considers the mirror again, maybe it was time he knew how the Prince came to die   
After all, he reasons, if he knew something the hunters did not, it could be an advantage   
He could use it to twist the truth and further the illusion that the Prince is still alive   
She realizes he isn't quite paying attention, nor does he have many answers   
She sighs and walks past, absently reaching out a hand and brushing it against his head   
To let him know she was walking away, not because she wanted to feel his fur, of course not   
He hisses and bares his fangs   
She jumps away in surprise, apologizing, she wasn’t thinking   
He wants to retort, ‘obviously’, but does not   
She backs away, saying it is late, and she no longer has time for what she came for anyways   
The way her pet felt bothered him, it felt like his Lady’s, and he wanted more   
After a few paces, he follows her, keeping stride alongside   
He wanted more pets, he missed them dearly   
There was nothing wrong with getting pets from another, right?   
He could indulge, it wasn’t a break in loyalty, just an itch being scratched   
Besides, once he was Lord, he could demand pets from anyone he chose fit   
Might as well get a head start   
Coming right up against her side on all fours, he pushes his head under her hand   
She falters, continues walking, her hand still in his fur, watching him   
He looks back, bumping into her again, and she gives in   
She’s taken aback by how soft he is, and tries not to dwell on how she enjoys petting the enemy  
He tries not to dwell in it too, living in the moment   
Maybe next time he will let the servant wash his hair in the bath, as long as they are respectful   
Or not, he should stay picky, every cat has a right to be picky after all, so he will only consider it   
As they get closer to the end of the threes, she stops and steps away   
She tells him they both should go, it is dangerous to be seen at all   
He gives a pout, she turns away quickly to not be swayed by kitten eyes   
She has already given in to this fluffy fae too much, too many risks   
Next time, she says, she will pet him more   
He is content with that answer, she does not seem dangerous   
Even her feathers are safe for him   
She realizes seeing him again would be an even greater risk   
Yet if she plays it right, learning things from him would be advantageous    
She will consult Alya about the risks and rewards it may bring to consult with a willing enemy   
After all, no doubt a friendly fae would provide more than a forcefully imprisoned one   
With a final glance at each other, they head their separate ways   
Chat disappears in seconds like a shadow   
Plagg asks him where he had gone, and Chat says he will tell him later   
He considers the mirror, deciding the morn would be a better time, for now, rest   
Mari returns to the inn, letting Alya rest, to tell her of the encounter in the morn   
This was but a calm before a storm.


End file.
